


百密一疏

by IkkitousenRZC



Category: IkkitousenRZC, chsjdic
Genre: F/F, Game: Life is Strange: Before the Storm (2017), Inspired by Life Is Strange, Pre-Life Is Strange
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkkitousenRZC/pseuds/IkkitousenRZC
Summary: 送给@chjsdic 的万字车，多谢她一直的支持和鼓励！第一次写V，更加是第一次写RV这对女王CP...架空BTS背景，参考游戏原作剧情改编写的不好还请不要见怪...（祝各位万圣节快乐...）





	百密一疏

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chsjdic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsjdic/gifts).

“你这婊砸还真的歹毒啊...”

在布莱克威尔举行的舞台剧演出的后台更衣室里，穿好戏服即将上台表演的长发女子将那位姗姗来迟又显得格外引人注目的金色短发女人按在了墙上，迫使她无法动弹，任由自己宣读着死刑执行前的宣判。

“你是怎么...知道的...”名叫维多利亚的女人睁大了双眼，难以置信的看着眼前这位饰演普洛斯彼罗公爵的舞台剧主角、发现了自己酝酿的惊天大阴谋的唯一当事人。

她的名字叫做瑞秋·安柏。

既是表面上口是心非的好朋友，同时又是实际上敌意满满的竞争对手。

不知从何时开始，维多利亚开始私下把瑞秋当作了自己在布莱克威尔唯一需要超越的目标。但越是这样钻牛角尖，她就是沉迷于此无法自拔，因为她发现除了物质生活方面，自己竟然在某些地方竟然还真的比不上她。

正如这次舞台剧演出，本来她因为逃课一事而被劝退出今晚的演出，而自己却正好是她所饰演的角色的替补演员——天助我也不是吗？

谁知最后她只是被校长免去了课堂行政助理的职务，仅此而已。

这意味着，今晚她依然是莎士比亚戏剧《暴风雨》的主角。

而自己，注定只能以替补演员和前排观众的身份看着她完美的演绎这个角色、在演出结束后接受所有观众的喝彩和掌声。

她真的不甘心，以至于一意孤行地决定在今晚铤而走险，动了一些小心思。

结果却酿成了如今的悲剧。

只是她真的不明白，为什么她能够有如此缜密的思维，能够知道——猜到——自己的这个秘密行动？

“突然的口甜舌滑，稍加装饰的慌言巧语，久违的赞语颂歌，这些我们从别人口中都听得够多了不是吗？”瑞秋开始了她的推理，“唯独你，偏偏选择在这个时候、这个地方、这两杯茶之间选择对我耍一些小把戏，这也一点都不像你啊，维多利亚。”

“就凭这些你就能猜出我在茶里下了药？”她惊愕不已。

瑞秋甚至还觉得这样的维多利亚显得很可爱：“你觉得我是神探夏洛特吗，甜心？”她的诡然一笑让对方有些紧张，“不，这还得感谢我们那位喜欢拿着宝丽来的小可爱，要不是她告诉我你来过这里，也许我真的会不知不觉掉进你亲手设计的陷阱里。”

什么？！

天杀的婊砸麦克辛恩·考尔菲德！

维多利亚怎么也没想到，天时地利尽收囊中、能用天衣无缝来形容的计划眼见就要大功告成。

而机关算尽的她唯独算少了一个没事拿着一台老古董相机到处乱逛的呆萌插班生。

如果这是命中注定的话，事到如今除了逆来顺受，她亦无权作任何反抗：

“行吧，今天栽在你手里算我倒霉，但我不会忘记今晚你对我做的一切事情，一切！”维多利亚如同预料之中的保持了一副视死如归、宁死不屈的样子。

死到临头了还这么嘴硬？

瑞秋早就看透了，她永远是个口是心非的人。

从来都是。

“如果我说我对你没兴趣，而且现在就放你走，那你会不会也记住呢？”瑞秋的这句话既像是大发慈悲，又像是欲擒故纵。

她等的只是让对方走入进退维谷的尴尬状态。

“你什么意思？！”维多利亚理所当然的这样问道。

“对你我已经玩腻了，也许该换种口味了，”掌握了局势的瑞秋一再挑逗着她，有些飘飘然的说道，“例如那个帮了我一个大忙的人？哦差点忘了，演出结束后我还答应了她一起出去吃饭。”

你他妈说什么？！

“****不行！麦克辛恩是我的！****”面对绝境，沦为猎物的女人发出了对于不属于自己的人发出这样一个另类的主权宣言。

维多利亚深知成王败寇这句成语的道理和现实中的实践体现，应该说她就是这句成语的一个正面教材。

在今晚，她赌上了很多东西，结果因为一个人的缘故，她输得很难看。

归根结底，这都是那个叫麦克辛恩·考尔菲德的傻瓜给害的。

她无论如何也必须让她付出一些代价，当作保险赔偿也好，精神损失也罢。

今晚败在这个女人身上的一切，她一定会想尽办法从她身上全部不剩的攫取回来。

谁知。

维多利亚话音刚落，她的嘴就被封上了。

是她的吻落在了自己那软软的双唇上。

神奇的是，刚才还一直漂浮在胸口前的那种恐慌和恼怒的困扰，还有那种不甘失败的苦闷以及对麦克斯的怨念，随着这一轻轻的浅层灵魂接触，全都消失不见了。

瑞秋的试探只持续了不到十秒钟便完全主导了一切。

“****那又怎样？****”

她得寸进尺地将维多利亚推倒在旁边空无一物的地上，用跪在脸上的两个膝盖夹住她的腰间，并弯下那看上去非常妖娆的身子与高冷的女子再次四目相对。

看到猎物突然又恢复到之前慌张的神情，她又诡异的笑了笑，随后发出了来自征服者的宣言：

“****今晚，你是我的。****”

两人又吻了起来。

这一次，被压在身下的女人没有反抗，而在她身上的那个人也很享受这次稍微深入的探讨。

她的嘴里有着淡淡的烟草味，好像还尝到一点红酒的味道，这给了她一个不错的提议。

一切都尽在掌握之中，只是希望时间能暂时停止，好让自己慢慢享用这份美好——谁敢否认这是一次饕餮盛宴呢——明明她是那么的美好。

但很可惜，今晚她们都有着各自的目标。

“我想你会等我演完这出戏吧？”瑞秋咬了下她的嘴唇，然后轻声细语道。

“你觉得我有可能服从你的这个命令吗？”维多利亚恢复了正常的嫌弃脸，只是这次少了一些矜持。

换作以前，只要她能够马上离开这里，她会毫不犹豫地开着自己的跑车离开这个港湾小镇，甚至可能这辈子都不会再回来。

但这次，口是心非的成分占了百分百的比例。

瑞秋笑了笑然后坐直身子，双手的指尖从她的身上轻轻划过，并疑似威胁道，“你是逃不出我手掌心的，小东西，现在人证物证俱在，我可以和老师报告这件事，又或者报警处理。想必你也知道我爸爸是干哪一行吧？”

呵，果真是无所不用其极啊。

“既然如此，那你也肯定知道阿卡迪亚是哪个家族的私人财产吧，你觉得我会吃你这一套？”

维多利亚绝对不是这么轻易就会屈服的人，要说尔虞我诈勾心斗角的戏码她绝对有能力敢自称第一。

估计城府深如她瑞秋·安柏也应该清楚，在这方面自己的影响力远远超过她。

她的虚张声势帮不了自己，虽然能为这次占据上风的一时之利稍微来个锦上添花罢了。

终究不过是昙花一现。

瑞秋的手划到胸口处便收回，有些无奈地说：“好吧，你赢了，”她从维多利亚的身上起开，整理了一下自己的戏服和妆容，“其实我对于今晚的演出并没有多大的期待，反倒因为最近发生的一些事情让我喘不过气。”

嗯，这个说的倒是实话。关于瑞秋·安柏的传闻总是会第一时间通过各种渠道传遍布莱克威尔乃至整个阿卡迪亚——正如她所说，她的父亲在这里也算是有头有脸的人物——况且那个新闻就是关于她父亲的。

出了这样的事情，谁能不知道她现在有多么的难堪和狼狈呢？

维多利亚从地上坐起来，看着她她走到桌前，拿起了其中一杯茶：“其实，我应该假装什么都不知道，然后喝下你特意沏给我的这杯茶，命运有时候就是这样的微妙，不知不觉中就会给你安排一出好戏，只是你应该选择以什么角色去接受和选择。”

拿着茶杯的手有些不自觉的晃了一下，可能这已经是站在悬崖上的人最后的一丝倔强，到底是纵身一跃摔得粉身碎骨，还是抗拒现实继续遍体鳞伤，她的心里有答案，但不愿付诸行动。

“Break a leg.现在你就是普洛斯彼罗了。”

瑞秋选择了妥协，她需要给自己一次冷静和休息的机会。

然而她没有如愿。

维多利亚猛的站起来，将她手上的茶全泼洒到地上，连带茶杯也被强劲的掌力摔在了屏风上，弄出的动静不大却让当事者如梦惊醒。

她怎么可能是在说实话，真当自己是那种好骗的人吗？

“你真的知道你自己在说什么吗？！”维多利亚不算用力地掐住了瑞秋的脖子，要不是她的脸化了妆估计她会用虎口钳住她雪白的脸庞上，“我是说...你他妈可是瑞秋·安柏，但看看你现在像什么样子，一个喝醉了的流浪汉还是被人嫌弃的小丑？这可不是我认识的那个人，她不可能在绝境前选择知难而退，而是会战斗至最后一刻亦绝不认输的英雄。我不知道你的家庭出了什么问题，但这是你自己的学业和前途，你不能因为那些破事而影响到自己，我不会让你有这一天的，明白吗？！”

说来奇怪，这番话竟然出自自己的口中。

仿佛始作俑者忘记了这次对话的起源是什么。

但这一刻，时间仿佛真的凝结住了，她们两人的动作都定格了很长一段时间。瑞秋没有反抗，维多利亚也有种莫名的伤感，虽说打败她、看到她败在自己手上的感觉很好，但这次不一样。

这种忽然间反败为胜的喜悦感在刹那间荡然无存，显得自己只是恃强凌弱的不义一方。

她不应该拿这种方式看待自己和瑞秋，即便内心深处那种想超越她甚至把她踩在脚下的胜利欲不会消亡。

她们终究还是朋友，无论口是心非或否。

“对不起。”维多利亚放下了掐住她脖子的手，扶了扶自己的额头，但她不觉得刚才的行为有任何过火的地方。

在这一点上，她们会找到共鸣的，她坚信。

瑞秋也恢复了先前的模样，收拾了一下自己，然后说：“我也是。”

知道自己的存在有多么尴尬的女人走到梳妆桌前拿起了自己的手袋，然后朝演出者留下了一句话便离去：“Break a leg，晚会我会找你的，欠你的我都还清。”

该狼狈不堪的人应该是我，不是你。

看着她离开的背影，心情一直反复无常的公爵突然变得坚强了起来，也终于想起她现在要做什么了。

等我。

三个小时后，宿舍里。

妈的，刚才我都做了什么？维多利亚你真的太他妈蠢了！

她明明都把那杯茶拿到手里了，默默的看着她喝下，让她自取灭亡让自己顺理成章的接手这一切不就行了吗？你的脑子当时都在想的什么，正义感爆棚的感觉很好吗？

你显得自己更像一个傻瓜，彻头彻尾的失败者。还是两次。

内心的小剧场让维多利亚当前的心情糟糕透顶。离开更衣室后她先是跑到停车场钻进自己的座驾里冷静了一会儿，随后发现周围的环境让自己很不舒服，于是她又逃回到宿舍楼里躲在了这个仅存的私人空间里不敢再往外踏出一步，有种杀人犯亡命天涯但终究逃不过正义的制裁的即视感。

她把自己埋在枕头和被窝里。门也锁上了，窗帘也拉上了，整个房间变得伸手不见五指，她觉得自己就像美军在地毯式搜索着躲在地洞里的萨达姆一样，等待手里揣着“犯罪证据”的“执法者”来将自己捉拿归案。

甚至可能会“就地正法”。

想到这里她连自杀的心都有了，也许趁现在还有时间，跑到宿舍楼顶跳下来还来得及。

谁知这个时候，自己房门正被人用钥匙打开了。

在她印象中，这个房间的钥匙有且仅有她自己一人持有。

难道是...

她没往下联想，只是赶紧从床上走了下来躲进了衣柜里。与此同时房门被人粗鲁地踢开了，从衣柜门的间隙里维多利亚看到了一个穿着红色黑格仔衫的女人走了进来并打开了这里的灯，她的手里还拿着一瓶还了半瓶的红酒。

刚才她怎么比喻自己来着？

“睡着了？还是躲起来了？”君临城下的征服者开始对这里的女王进行最后的劝降工作，“别担心，我不是大脚怪更不是丧尸，我不会把你吃掉的，或许我只会咬那么一小口，就一小口？”她的语气带着一些古怪幽默。

行了不用装，你根本就没醉。

“我好像说过我不喜欢有人一身酒气的来到我的房间，即便你是...”

维多利亚话还没说完，瑞秋便给了她一个熊抱。她的脸蹭在了她的脸上——很烫——毫不夸张地说比热水的温度还要高，这让维多利亚感觉很不舒服。

“喂...你让我先把门关上先啊！”要是给隔壁宿舍的人看到这么亲密无间的一幕，估计明天学校的新闻头条就不会是今晚《暴风雨》的顺利落幕了。

而是这出舞台剧的主角与替补演员在表演结束后于宿舍内发生关系了。

结果瑞秋将她抱得更紧了，甚至还朝她的脖子狠狠的吻了下去，用力的吮吸着，化身吸血鬼的女人让被害者弄得浑身都不自在，自己身体里的力量都要被她吸走了。

维多利亚忍不住呻吟了一声，随后双手从她的怀抱中挣脱出来，随即伸向身后的门用力一推把它关上，很可惜，这次是自己弄出的动静，估计会有人注意到了。

但眼前这只吸血鬼可不在乎。

“哈嗯...你...真的有这么饥渴吗，还是被酒精带走了你所有的理智变得这样不人不鬼...”这句即时反馈的吐槽没有让维多利亚得到一秒钟的喘息，却让对方更加的不能就此打住往她身上索要更多的贪念。

瑞秋伸出了她的舌头开始从刚才脖子上吻下去的地方不断往上划行，宛如一条毒蛇出没在维多利亚最为敏感的地方，游到了她的脸上直至嘴角，一直记住那种感觉的它还是迫不及待地闯进了她的那条沉睡着的毒蛇巢穴里，试图让双方来一场更为精彩激烈的搏斗。

但维多利亚却一味地避战，这让瑞秋有些不满。

“也许你很要强，但在我面前，你的这种想法只会让我更加想要击溃你，毫无保留地击碎你那无法坚持下去的决心。”

瑞秋的这句话让维多利亚有点难以启齿，但后者似乎也没有予以回应的打算。

因为这次是她的主动出击，将瑞秋推向自己的床上，就像之前在更衣室里的那样把她压在自己身上：“你的虚张声势总是让我感觉很好，因为我就是喜欢你这样毫无保留全力出击的样子。只有这样我才有最佳的借口费尽心思处处跟你作对，包括今晚想要弄昏你并取代你成为《暴风雨》的主角，今晚成为全场瞩目的人本来就应该是我，而你理应成为被我踩在脚下的那个女人。”

躺在床上的女人仍然抓住了那瓶红酒，并把它举起试图把瓶嘴放进口中畅饮一番，谁知被维多利亚抢走，并且先饮为敬：“有没有人说过，你的酒量并没这么差，瑞秋·安柏？少在我面前装醉，就这点酒不可能把你怎样的...”

瑞秋没有想到，维多利亚会把剩下的半瓶红酒全都喝光了，一滴不剩。

她就不怕上当吗？

“谅你也不敢玩以其人之道还治其人之身的把戏，虽然我也做好了心理准备。”无所畏惧的女人把红酒瓶往后一抛，清脆的玻璃碎裂声尖锐的能让人心里一颤，也足以引起周围人们的注意。

但到了此时此刻，两个似乎在进行着命运之战的女人都已经不再在乎了。

还被自己压在身下的女人突然从床上坐了起来双手环住了她的腰，一脸坏笑道：“那有没有人跟你说过，其实瑞秋·安柏不仅酒量很好，她的演技一点都不差？”

哼，小狐狸终于肯露出尾巴了？

“话说回来，你的酒量确实不差，不过这一次...”维多利亚似乎在故作停顿，显得自己内心始终有些举棋不定，不知接下来的话该不该对着这个女人说出来。

“希望这瓶酒里真的能让我们俩都‘放松’下来？”瑞秋接过了下半句话并且一语双关一针见血，让维多利亚又再记起自己始作俑者的头号身份。

维多利亚婉然一笑，双手套住了瑞秋的脖子，担心自己因重心不稳从她的双腿上掉下来：“其实...你知道的...我不是故意跟你对着干的...我们可以...远远不止朋友这么简单的...虽然...我...你...去他的...”

维多利亚忽然的语无伦次逗笑了有些酒精上头的瑞秋——其实来这里之前她远不止喝了半瓶红酒——虽然维多利亚没有说错，她的酒量的确很好，这也是她能够和漩涡俱乐部的男生们玩得不亦乐乎的主要原因之一。

但事情发展到这一步，双方都陷入了一种奇妙的僵局之中：瑞秋打算借醉延续先前的攻势，却因为维多利亚如今的只这句意义不明的立场表示而无法判断对方是否允许自己一步登天；而维多利亚自己也因为这次糟糕的停战协议无法达成而让本来处于下风的局面更加严峻。

一个要顾虑对方的自尊心不会受到太大打击，而另一个人却试图找到一种折中方案。

都他妈的什么跟什么？

维多利亚·蔡司你可真的是个容易大脑短路的婊砸。

瑞秋将她抱了起来，然后将她轻拿轻放地摆在床上。维多利亚开始感觉到自己的身体随着对方突然的强势出击而开始软了下来，知觉开始慢慢地从手指和脚部一点一点地丧失，这让她有种注射死刑仪式正在执行的惊悚感。

拜那位执行者所赐，现在她真的要好好的处置自己了。

只见瑞秋的一只手放到了她的身上，黑色吊带背心显得她的那几根手指宛如一对正在忘我地翩翩起舞的舞者般迈着轻盈自如的步伐走到了她的一处高地，随后另一只手则已经钻到舞池之下，逐渐掀起了这块黑色布料以使其掩盖住的嫩白的肌肤暴露在自己的视线当中。

“有必要这样吗？”维多利亚终于下定了决心。

既然不该说出口的也说了，那就让今晚的疯狂来得更猛烈些吧。

“那好吧，我可是有求必应的。”话音刚落，行刑者顺势把维多利亚的这件衣服从中间的V字领口处撕开，让脸开始越来越红的女人几乎耗尽身上的力气不断把头钻在枕头里。

就在这时，突然有人敲了几下维多利亚宿舍的房门，吓得宿舍的居住者差点从床上弹了起来——幸好她的身上压着阿卡迪亚最性感的女人。

“哇哦...原来是我们的小麦克斯来关心女王大人了，我建议你最好别发出声音，否则我们不可告人的秘密就要大白于天下了。”瑞秋把头伸到她的耳边细语缠绵着，然后咬了咬她的耳朵。

与此同时，她的一只手正在拉开维多利亚的裤链。

门外不停敲着门的人确实是麦克斯——她隔着房门喊了几遍维多利亚的名字——能听的出来她有些担心她，估计是刚才关门力度过大以及红酒瓶打碎在地上产生刺耳声的缘故。

也有可能是因为她看到了维多利亚曾出现在更衣室，而且把这件根本不算是什么秘密的事情告诉给了瑞秋，担心她因为这件事而对自己有些不好的影响。

“啧啧啧，维多利亚·蔡司果然不是浪得虚名啊，这么快就把我们的摄影天才搞到手了。”虽然早已猜到会有这一幕，但瑞秋还是有感而发地表达了自己对维多利亚的羡慕之情。

麦克斯·考尔菲德，一个总喜欢拿着宝丽来相机在布莱克威尔到处闲逛留下自己独有的痕迹的插班生。她脸上的小雀斑、蓝色眼睛让不少人觉得她特别可爱又好看。

尤其在某些人的眼里，她不仅长得好看，身材更是完美，走到哪里都能吸引住她们的目光。

至于身材...

更是让女王垂涎三尺。

“你不认为我应该做点什么防止外面这个潜在的狗仔队偷拍吗？”维多利亚有些担心，万一麦克斯坚持要自己澄清事实，游戏就彻底结束了。

但瑞秋只是用左手捂住了她的嘴，撤销了躺在床上的女人的发言权。

同时用着右手潜入了她最敏感的深处，撬开了她的另一张嘴。

“哼嗯！...”维多利亚被瑞秋的这一手弄得措手不及，双手开始失控地床上不断摆动，最后十指用力地抓住了床单，虽说这种事情她也不是毫无经验，只是作为接受这种弄不清是爱意还是恶意的一方，她难免有些过于被动和无法承受这种突如其来的快感。

尽管嘴上说的不希望自己和瑞秋的床上活动成为公开的秘密，然而她却开始享受后者那持续深入到私处的手越来越不安分地进行着不受自己头脑控制的蠕动，甚至还在不停地加快速度，弄得一直嗯嗯叫的维多利亚除了这种闷声轻吟之外就是一种前所未有的、无法形容的舒适。

二十秒后，门外没有了动静，一切都恢复了正常的状态。

瑞秋终于撤走了自己的左手，如同快要窒息的维多利亚大口大口地喘着气，然后一转之前的被动局面将瑞秋按在了床上，重演之前的情景掐住了瑞秋的脖子：

“过了今晚我就杀了你！”维多利亚脸上透出一阵阵的愤怒，咬牙切齿的说出这句威胁。

显得有些苍白，又带着一些致命的诱惑。

“你舍得吗？”瑞秋脸上露出了十分欠揍的得意笑容，她已经爱上了维多利亚的这种挂在嘴上的抗拒。

因为她清楚，到最终，她都会选择全盘接受。

“看着我。”维多利亚开始被一种无形的力量操控着，她掐住瑞秋脖子的手开始施力，让后者开始呼吸困难，她已经能感觉到大动脉在跳动着，仿佛自己真的抓住了这个女人命运的咽喉，如此的轻而易举。

麦克辛恩·考尔菲德算不了什么，她本来就是我的一部分。

而你，瑞秋·安柏，注定也是我的。

她封住了躺在床上的女人的嘴，扼住她咽喉的右手依然没有放松，但另一只手开始有样学样的在进行着另一项秘密行动。

瑞秋的游戏人生肯定也经历过这种场面。但面对维多利亚这种独一无二的对手她却是在这第一次的对决中便领悟到对方的魅力所在竟有如此无穷无尽。

那种奇怪的感觉她没有多余的精力去形容，只能在这一刹那间耗尽浑身的力气去体会和享受。本已几乎无法呼吸变得更加急促，已经快要窒息的地步，伴随着维多利亚的手已经伸进自己的敏感地带，身体更是已经牵一发而动全身的有了反应。

早就听说维多利亚对于女人很有一手——毕竟“布莱克威尔女王”这个称号也并非浪得虚名——现在亲身体验一番，真的如别人说的那样，眼前这个女人竟然如此的熟练，之前的故作退让与现在的原形毕露就在一瞬之间就能够无缝切换。

她的胆子变得也比刚才更大，抬起了瑞秋的下半身，将那碍事的黑色牛仔裤用力一脱，对方的整个臀部还有私处都被她一眼看尽。瑞秋心里清楚，自己终于要接受她的调教了。在酒精的作用下她的整张脸都已经红透，也不想再说任何挑衅对方的话语——因为已经没有必要。

本以为自己贸然行动能让对方心生些许敬畏，但维多利亚竟然毫不犹豫地开始上下来回的舔着她的私处。她被弄的很舒服，以至于她多次试图反守为攻的念头都被维多利亚的持续下去而被扼杀。

维多利亚怎么可能还会留给她回旋的余地？

攻势一直延续了很久，女王的双手一直紧紧的抓住她的大腿，她的膝盖贴着她的后背，她的臀部则能感觉到女王的脸和自己的一样越来越烫。原本她还准备咬咬牙就挺过去了，可是当她发现维多利亚竟然停止了一直让自己忘乎所以的事情，并将手指缓缓的伸入了她另一个未知领域的时候，一下子就慌了神。

还没来得及反应，对方的手指早已找准了地方，一下子就.......

突然间的刺激，让瑞秋差点忍不住叫出声。不得不说，同样是女人，维多利亚对于玩弄敏感部位的手法多样且有些专业和刁钻，每次都能找准那最特殊的地方，这让瑞秋的心里产生了一丝异样的感觉。

这种感觉是她从未体验过的，更何况现在还是在客场之上，她的脑海里浮现出这一幕被其他人看见——特别是麦克斯——那该有多羞耻。头有点痛的瑞秋有些控制不住自己了，内心居然开始幻想着她对自己干那些事情，哪怕她并非男人，也在这一刻从心底里希望她能彻底的满足内心的那种需求。

她已经到了高潮，但对方显然不会让它停下来。维多利亚突然把伸进去的两根手指拔了出来，她的舌头又开始在瑞秋私处的阴蒂上不断的活动着，当前正是要想方设法让她欲罢不能的时机，也是让她最能放空自己忘掉所有糟心事的最佳方式。

调皮地咬了一下瑞秋大腿内侧的维多利亚适时的看了一眼被她这个举动搞得飘飘欲仙的瑞秋，嘴上和心里同时在冷笑着：就你这自以为能驾驭我的不知天高地厚的女人还敢跟我玩？

你还嫩了点。

虽然她经常在学校里发出诸如“瑞秋是个婊砸”、“她肯定跟不少人睡过”之类的言论，但如今这一幕她却不以为然。

那些都只是自己卑鄙的攻击手段，也是从今天开始严令制止的事情。

但以事论事，能够忍受自己如此持久的攻势还能这么欲仙欲死的姿态面对自己，导致自己也开始有了感觉，这种本不应该发生在两人之间的游戏现在却带给了她们最大的乐趣。

也许你的内心真的很渴望被爱吧，可怜的人。

瑞秋·安柏这个女人光看身材就知道是一个不可多得的美女，要是放在古代也许能成为像埃及艳后那样叱咤风云的人物也毫不夸张，她是那么的多才多艺、冰雪聪明又幽默近人，若不是一切的优点都能在她身上找到，维多利亚也不可能把她当作自己唯一需要超越的对象。

但很不幸，这么一个近乎完美无瑕的女人，偏偏最缺乏的东西，就是安全感。

或者说，是能带给自己安全感的人。

她那表面上很美满幸福的家庭在不久前被人揭出了一个惊天的秘密：她的亲生母亲并非父亲如今的妻子，而是一个与当地毒贩关系密切的谜一般的女人——一个曾经逃避现实和生活的自甘堕落的母亲——像极了如今有点重蹈覆辙的眼前的这个“无家可归”的女人。

对于一个正值青春岁月最美好时光的人而言，无疑是晴天霹雳，更是天崩地裂的噩耗。

而自己竟然还能想出今晚那么狠毒的小手段...

行了。

维多利亚·蔡司就是个十恶不赦的大反派。

今晚就让我将这个角色饰演到底吧：

“忘记一切，这里只有我和你。”维多利亚总是在不经意间流露出自己内心最想说给她听的话，尽管此刻她可能听不进去。

她抓着瑞秋的一只手臂，将有些软趴趴的女人拉了起来。

“但只有此刻...”瑞秋坚持着把最后一丝清醒用在了向眼前的女人说出这句话上。

她有些醉意朦胧——或者说被自己弄的乱七八糟——但她还是那个能让自己一再的蹂躏，并且不会轻易改变自己与她是宿敌关系的人。

维多利亚这次没有嫌弃，只是选择了抱住她、与她相吻。

你的废话太多了亲爱的。

她的唇和嘴真的很棒，始终都在引诱着维多利亚用自己的舌头在她的嘴里贪婪地游历了无数次，而瑞秋也开始顺着她的节奏迎合着对方。

她们身体的每一个部位都紧紧贴在一切：“我不稀罕永远，我要的就是此时此刻。”

而后两人的私处也开始异常自觉地碰撞着。

瑞秋起初没有什么感觉，反而是维多利亚的饥渴驱使着自己不断加快速度，随着时间的推移，渐渐地两人开始自下而上的感觉到有一些东西开始不断传导到了心头上，促使心跳加速之余，她们也做到了各取所需。

瑞秋得到了一种难能可贵的温暖和关怀，来自一个关系非同一般的朋友；

而维多利亚则获得了她梦寐以求的东西：敌人所拥有的一切——包括她本身。

虽然占有的时限只有这个晚上。

似乎这种刺激有些过快，让瑞秋开始有些走火入魔的迹象，她又忍不住大声呻吟，时而尖叫着，她的手死死的抓住维多利亚的弯曲着的大腿不让自己睡在床上，但逐渐地她的身体开始变得奇怪起来，一切都开始失控了，她的思绪已经无法控制、脑袋已经高温过载快要被烧坏，而私处却仍然觉得有一种能量正在从那里输入，直至快感促使自己一直的哼吟着。

很快维多利亚也要到高潮了，看着她像急流中抓住救命稻草般的抓住自己的大腿，她不敢放慢当前的节奏和速度，坚决要让她舒服得不能自拔。她看着她的腰拱了起来，胸部一直保持着上下起伏，她的双腿在不受控制地颤抖抽搐着，终究还是到了彻底结束这场游戏的时候了。

她也用尽了全身的力气完成最后的一次两人私处之间的撞击，将各自的高潮推到了最高处然后戛然而止。瑞秋双手撑在床上，保持着腰部拱起的姿势，头部朝天一直地回味着刚才那一瞬间的微妙感觉，当身体再次坠入床里之时她又紧紧地抓住了维多利亚的腿不让自己显得过于狼狈，但她始终在抽搐着的双腿已经暴露了自己。

她的身体彻底软了下来，浑身酸痛无力地掉在床上。头不时地左右摆动着但脑袋却无法摆脱晕眩和疼痛的难受。维多利亚见状立即挪开了她还放在自己左腿上的脚，让她尽可能的躺的舒服一些。

切换回正常状态的女王出于本能地趁机好好羞辱了这位手下败将：

“现在由于奇怪的偶然，慈悲的上天眷宠着我，已经将我的敌人岛岸上来了。”眼见被耗尽力气而开始疲倦的瑞秋，维多利亚突然说出今晚演出的舞台剧《暴风雨》中普洛斯彼罗在开头一幕的台词。

此时此刻，此情此景，这种戏剧台词却显得恰到好处。

“你已经都困的打瞌睡了，很好，放心睡吧。”她静静地看着即将进入梦乡的女人，挑弄着她的长发，随后在她的额头上留下了浅浅的一吻。

我知道你身不由主。


End file.
